Until the Day I Die Sequel to I'd Lie
by The Number 1 Chica
Summary: RonxLuna-HarryxHermione-DracoxGinny  It's been months now, and Ron still isn't over Luna, making him blind to the fact that Draco Malfoy, the boy that caused the breakup is now dating his sister! Please read I'd Lie first! You won't be sorry!
1. Prologue

Monday/Prologue (Ron's P.O.V.) 6:23 PM

"RON! Are you even listening?" Hermione exclaimed, snapping in front of my face.

_What? She was talking? Oops._

"What? You were talking?" I ask her out loud. She groans in frustration and turns around to her precious boyfriend, the boy who lived, Harry Freakin' Potter.

"Give him a minute," Harry comforted his girlfriend, now whose head was buried in his shoulder.

I shrugged.

"What is it?" Harry mouthed, seeing that I obviously didn't want Hermione to know.

"Nothing, I swear." I mouthed back.

That was a complete lie.

Possibly the worst lie I'd told in a while, the worst since I told Ginny that her hamster died last year. I let it out of its cage.

"No it's not!" Harry obviously saw right through me.

"Well it's nothing I want to talk about." I took one more painful look at Luna, and then turned around.

_It was the twelfth of November, Luna and I were talking, laughing as usual. Everything was going perfectly and I was just going to tell her that I loved her when it happened._

_Malfoy happened. He had to just arrive, and just EXIST around us._

"_Oh, look. Looney Lovegood's found herself a Weasel. I feel bad for you. Both of you. You are just trying to find love. Not happening anytime soon, warning you. Especially for you, Looney." Malfoy just had to go there. I was going to ignore it before he said something about Luna._

"_Her name is Luna." I said, trying hard not to get angry. I'm not letting Luna leave me over MALFOY._

_He laughed hysterically. "Oh is it?"_

"_Yes it is. Now I would appreciate it if you would please leave." Malfoy was obviously not giving up. There was so much here to tease, he couldn't…he wouldn't even try to help himself._

"_Okay, whatever. Have fun. Enjoy being cared about while it lasts, Looney." That completely tore it. I stood up, and with all of my anger at Malfoy, I punched him in the face. Right in his eye._

_It all went downhill from there. Luna broke up with me and left._

_After that, I received a howler from my mother for hitting Malfoy and constant angry remarks from Ginny and Hermione, as if I had broken up with Luna rather than the other way around._

_And as if that wasn't bad enough, I had to then suffer the fact that I never really told Luna that I loved her._

I shuttered at the flashback of the worst night of my life, snapping back to reality.

"RONALD! YOU WERE IGNORING ME AGAIN?" Hermione exploded at me, turning to her boyfriend again.

"You sure it's nothing?" Harry mouthed to me again.

I could tell he was just trying to be nice, giving me someone to talk to and all, but I can't.

"Yeah." I mouthed back.

Harry looked a bit concerned, but shot his attention back to his aggravated girlfriend he was holding.

_And there she is, mocking me completely. Does she even know how much it hurts?_

Monday/Prologue (Luna's P.O.V.) 6:23 PM

_Ronald keeps looking at me. I hope he's okay. He's honestly scaring me a bit, because every time he does look at me, he has an unmistakable look of pain, hurt and angst all at once. _

_I'm not quite sure what's wrong with him. He hasn't seemed himself all year at all. I hope he's okay. Maybe something happened at home._ I keep telling myself that, even though I know the truth. _It's you, you idiot._

I ignored my head completely. I can't deal with the guilt right now. I can't deal with the guilt _ever_. Maybe Draco was right. I should've enjoyed someone caring about me while it lasted.

**I lied. It was posted today. Fancy that. Please review, and if you haven't read the first one, please click this little thingy- **.net/s/7243231/1/Id_Lie **Read/review here first please! **


	2. 1:You remind me of the times

Tuesday (Harry's P.O.V.) 4:34 PM

_I honestly feel terrible for Ron. I hope he eventually admits that he's in love with Luna and goes and apologizes. If he doesn't soon, he will never get her back. _

"HARRY! HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!" Hermione sounded angrier than ever when she turned around to me again knowing I can calm her down.

"He's in love, Hermione. What do you expect?" I whispered to her.

"It's no excuse." She's always right I suppose.

"Well, you can't exactly expect _Ron_ of all people to listen when he's slightly…preoccupied." I pointed out calmly, hoping she doesn't get mad at me.

"Okay, Fine. But if he does it again…" Hermione began.

"Hermione," I warned her.

She sighed, slightly more calm. "I will remember that he's only human."

"And he's only Ron."

"And he's listening!" Ron sounded hurt.

I couldn't exactly decide if I was going to laugh at the fact that we called him 'only Ron' or apologize right away for our behavior. Hermione makes sure that decision isn't necessary when she speaks up.

"_Now_ you decide to listen." She groaned, standing up and gathering her books. "I'll see you guys later." She walked up to the girls' dormitories.

"So, _now_ do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked him, hoping he'd just confess about Luna and just go apologize to the poor thing.

"No. You obviously know." Ron crossed his arms and leaned back, sighing moodily.

"Well, you're not even going to admit to it?" I looked at Ron suspiciously. Maybe it wasn't what I thought.

"No. You know who…err…what it is!" He was glaring aimlessly across the room.

"No, I really don't! It was Hermione last year; I honestly have no bloody _idea_ who it is!" I exclaimed loud enough that the entire Gryffindor common room stared at us. "Go on," I said to everyone, nodding forwards as if to say 'continue with your lives, people.'

"Well, it's not Hermione. And it's not Lavender, either." He said squeakily.

"When did you ever even _like_ Lavender?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Beside the point." Ron said. "The point _is_ that you should be smart enough to figure this one out." He sighed again, causing the hair in his face to blow away a little.

"Well, is it Luna?" I knew it was, I just wanted to hear Ron admit it.

"Yes. Fine. It's Luna Lovegood. Happy?" He turned his face away from me in pure Ron-ness.

"Very. I'll see you later, Ron." I stood up, leaving him alone, which seemed to be all he wanted.

Tuesday (Ron's P.O.V.) 4:34 PM

_Why can't Harry and Hermione just leave me alone? Does it even OCCUR to them that MAYBE I don't want to be talked to at this time?_

_It probably does to Harry, but it's obvious that no matter HOW smart everyone says Hermione is, she's too thick to figure this particular situation out. _

I wasn't paying much attention to what Harry and Hermione were saying, but I didn't care, either, so it was all good.

The only thing much that I heard was "And he's only Ron."

"And he's listening!" I found my only reply coming out of my mouth.

Harry seemed completely lost for a moment, until Hermione spoke.

"_Now_ you decide to listen." She groaned annoyingly. "I'll see you guys later." She finally left, something I had been looking forward to.

"So, _now_ do you want to tell me what's wrong?" It was quite clear that Harry was _not_ leaving.

"No. You obviously know." It was true.

"Well, you're not even going to admit to it?"

"No. You know who…err…what it is!" I stared across the room angrily.

"No, I really don't! It was Hermione last year; I honestly have no bloody _idea_ who it is!" Harry was now speaking loud enough that probably everyone in Hogwarts could hear. "Go on," He mumbled after everyone was staring.

"Well, it's not Hermione. And it's not Lavender, either." I never looked at Harry when I was speaking to him.

"When did you ever even _like_ Lavender?" Harry sounded disgusted.

"Beside the point. The point _is_ that you should be smart enough to figure this one out." I sigh again, causing my hair to mess itself up.

"Well, is it Luna?" Harry must be _REALLY_ stupid.

"Yes. Fine. It's Luna Lovegood. Happy?" I looked away from him.

"Very. I'll see you later, Ron." Harry finally left, which made me happier than I had been in quite a while.

I was finally alone. _Finally_.

Thoughts swirled through my head. I'd eventually have to tell Luna how much I miss her, I'd eventually have to apologize to what were currently my only friends, I'd eventually have to pay any sort of attention to my sister. None of this had to happen now, though. For now, I could just be angry.

For now, that's


	3. 2:Should I bite my tongue

Wednesday (Luna's P.O.V.) 3:15 PM

_Ronald is acting crazy again._ I was walking across the hallway when I spotted Ron sitting against a wall, in the middle of the hallway, doing his homework there.

Without thinking about it at all, I went to go talk to him.

"Hello, Ronald." I said quietly, sitting on the floor next to him.

I could tell he hadn't been sleeping. He had dark circles around his eyes, his hair messy (more so than usual), and the fact that he was yawning every two seconds was a dead giveaway.

"Hi, Luna." He sounded almost like he was groaning. His words were slower than usual as well, and he overall seemed as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Ronald, have you slept?" I had to ask him. It was either he hadn't been sleeping, or he was just too lazy to comb his hair, he lost his voice and someone gave him two black eyes, which I figured was highly unlikely.

"Why?" He didn't answer my question.

"Well, you look quite miserable, and you are doing your homework in the middle of a hallway." I pointed out, attempting to fix his hair before he would smack my hand away from his head.

"It's only been three days," He muttered, looking down at his book again.

"Three days and you haven't slept? Why?" I then sounded very much alarmed, a bit like Hermione. The thought made me chuckle.

"Why do you care?" He snapped.

_He really MUST be tired, _

"Well, I was just worried, and I was right to be." I returned to fixing his hair, only to be smacked again. "Ouch."

"Well, I'm just fine. Sleep is for…wimps." He stated, knowing it was true that sleep was essential.

"_Sleep_ is for people that want to survive." I fixed one last bit of his hair, avoiding getting hit this time.

"Survival is for wimps." He said grumpily.

"Well, then I must be wimpy, mustn't I?" I teased him, standing up and beginning to walk away before I heard my name.

"Luna, wait." Said Ron, who had reached his hand out to try and grab mine before I could walk away.

I spun around and looked at him.

"Will you stay a little longer?" He looked so desperate; it made me sad that just someone _sitting_ with him made him happy.

I walked back and sat next to him.

"Ron, why aren't you with Harry and Hermione anymore?" I asked him after a bit of silence.

"Well, they seem to get irritated very easily with me. Hermione says I never listen, and Harry won't leave me alone about my '_sleeping issues_.' It gets a little old, believe me." He leaned his head back against the wall.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I leaned my head back on the wall as well, and turned my head to maintain eye contact.

"Eh, it's not really your problem." He turned his head so that we were looking at eachother.

"It still matters to me," I said quietly.

"It shouldn't." Ron turned his head back so he was facing the rest of the hallway again.

"I don't care." That comment caused him to turn back to me. He smiled gently.

No matter how tired and honestly crappy he looks, his smile always makes me melt inside.

I smiled and blushed back, probably looking as incredibly stupid as humanly possible, biting my lip again, harder than ever. I could practically taste blood.

Wait, I could literally taste blood.

"God, Luna. I told you to stop doing that!" Ron exclaimed, having obviously seen my slight problem.

"It's a habit, I suppose." I said quietly, looking for something to get the blood off my lip.

Ron chuckled a bit and wiped my lip gently with his thumb. It was still bleeding.

"You should probably go find a towel or something," Ron said to me, helping me up, as my other hand was holding onto my lip where it had been injured.

"How exactly is this even possible?" I giggled.

"I dunno. Just go." He smiled, allowing himself to even laugh a little.

With a smile on my face, I returned to my dorm, replaying the strange events.

**GAHH, Short chapter. Well, I thought a bit more of Luna-biting-her-lip would be a bit funny, so I hope I amused you with her strange habits.**

**So, I was thinking about posting a few things of this story on my tumblr, so if you have one, please follow me. If you don't, you can check back sometimes, but it is the-girl-who-lived-thats-me (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Thanks!**

**~Abby**


	4. 3:I hope they name one after me

Thursday (Ron's P.O.V.) 3:41

Now that things were mostly good with Luna and I, I figured it wouldn't hurt to approach her and talk.

I walked down the hall and saw her seemingly staring at Harry and Hermione, who were spooning and even kissing eachother playfully now and again.

"I hope they name one after me," Luna said, not even looking towards me to see that I was there.

It was mostly confusing, but it also amused me a bit.

"Name one what?" I asked her, watching the two of them as well.

"One of their children, when they marry. I hope they name one after me." She said completely calmly, not even stopping to think it was even a little funny.

I, on the other hand, thought it was hysterical, so I instantly burst into laughter.

"What?" She began giggling herself a bit.

"That you had the exact thought. About them marrying eachother?" I laughed even harder, causing her to begin laughing.

Our strange outburst of laughter seemed to draw Hermione and Harry's attention to us. They instantly stood up and walked towards us.

"Oh dear," Whispered Luna, who seemed to be silently praying that I wouldn't say something, but it was too funny not to.

"Luna wants you to name one after her." I said quickly, not even letting either of them speak before I did.

Luna began laughing mostly in embarrassment now, to the extent where she hid her face in my shoulder to hide the redness.

"Name one what?" Hermione looked more aggravated towards us than she did amused with the fact that the two of us were laughing like supreme dorks.

Harry began laughing himself, seeming much more amused than Hermione was with our giggle fits.

"Name one _what_?" Hermione repeated, as if we had just forgotten to answer.

Neither one of us replied, I just continued laughing, eventually putting my face on top of Luna's head, as she was doing with my shoulder.

When we were done laughing (mostly), we decided to answer. Err, I did.

"When you get married, Luna says she hopes you name a child after her." I instantly began to laugh again when I said that.

"Ronald!" Luna said between exceedingly adorable giggles.

"I'm sorry." I began laughing again as I hugged her after embarrassing her in front of Hermione, who mostly seemed more flustered than ever, whereas Harry was laughing along with us.

"Come on, Hermione. You can't honestly be _that_ mad." Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head through un-Harry-like laughter.

"It's not funny!" Hermione exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"It isn't? Then why are we laughing?" I teased her, beginning to laugh again.

Luna began giggling into my shoulder again. "Because we are so crazy," She whispered, causing me to laugh harder, even once Harry stopped.

Luna got to the point where she was laughing enough that she eventually exclaimed "OW!"

"What?" I asked her as she lifted her head from my shoulder, holding her fingers to the left corner of her bottom lip.

"It hurts." She was referring to the cut on her lip that she had been biting the previous night, causing a cut.

"It's still there?" I chuckled, removing her hand from her lip to look at it. "Ow. I'm sorry, but it is still really funny." I began to laugh again.

"Okay, I need to know. Are you two going out again?" Hermione looked at the two of us.

"No, why?" Luna asked, suddenly seeming self-conscious as if being my girlfriend was in insult.

_Gee, thanks._

"Well, you're laughing at some kind of sick inside joke, and she keeps putting her head on your shoulder, and you hugged." Hermione listed the things, stopping short, seeming disappointed that there were only three reasons.

"So I suppose that being friends with a girl is now led to us dating?" I quickly saved Luna before anyone expected a response from her. It was quite obvious that she didn't _want_ to be my girlfriend, so having to admit to that right in front of me would sure be Hell for her.

"Well then!" Hermione seemed a bit hurt from my sudden response, which could've sounded rude, depending on how you heard it. Obviously, the way Hermione heard it, I sounded like a complete git.

"What Ronald _meant_ to say was that we are not dating anymore and that we are just good friends." Luna saved _me_ this time. Of course, the way she put it, she didn't seem to regret being my girlfriend.

"Rubbish," Harry muttered.

Hermione elbowed Harry's arm as if to say 'Shut up!' and pulled him to leave.

"Goodbye to you too!" Luna exclaimed sarcastically.

"So, um, do you want to come and hang out with Harry, Hermione and I on Saturday?" I figured it wouldn't hurt asking, considering that I'm still her friend.

"Well, I would…But the spring ball is that night." Luna was looking down to hide what seemed to be giggling.

"There is a spring ball?" I asked, probably seeming incredibly stupid at that moment.

"Yes. It's on Saturday." Luna bit her lip again to hold back any further laughter.

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed, referring to her lip-biting again.

"Well, I suppose since you didn't know it _existed_, you don't have a date?" She was giggling slightly again about the fact that I hadn't heard of this.

"No. You?" I asked her, knowing that even if she said no, that I wouldn't be able to go with her.

She shook her head. "I'm glad of that, though, because as far as I know, the boy I like isn't going." She shrugged.

"Oh, well his loss I suppose?" I felt a bit broken from her referring to liking someone else, though I knew she didn't like me, it still hurt.

"I suppose." She had her left arm crossed around her torso, holding onto her right elbow.

"I should go and yell at Harry and Hermione for not telling me." Which was a stupid excuse, and I wasn't even going to talk to them, (for I believe that the silent treatment is the best form of punishment) but I needed time alone to think it was more like.

"Okay, goodbye, Ronald." Luna smiled a very glued-on smile at me, but I wasn't going to say anything to her about it.

As I walked away, millions of thoughts came to my head.

_Who is it that she likes?_

_Am I even GOING to this ball?_

_Do Hermione and Harry know about this?_

_If they don't, should I tell them? _Okay, that answer was obvious. I was so angry with them at the moment, that I didn't care if they knew or not, and they probably did.

_Of course I'm going. _One half of my mind told me.

_No, why the bloody hell should you go? _The other side told me.

I finally decided with the first half. I was going to this spring ball.

**I know very well that this is getting NO reads, so no one will even **_**read**_** this author's note, but I still love writing it, so when someone finally decides to read this, they will have plenty to read.**


	5. 4: Dream it in Color

**(So, this is once again skipping a day because I have NOTHING to put on Friday, so um…yeah. Read on!)**

Saturday (Luna's P.O.V.) 5:29 PM *Songs for this chapter-Goodnight Moon by Go Radio and Shake it by Metro Station*

Ginny, Hermione and I all sat in the Gryffindor common room a while before the dance, all getting our hair done (by eachother, of course) before the Ball, considering that all the boys were in their rooms trying to soak up every last second before the night.

"One hour and thirty-one minutes!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"I know! Exciting, isn't it?" Ginny giggled in reply, twisting my hair around the hair curler again.

"Luna, you haven't spoken yet. Aren't you excited?" Hermione asked me, sounding a bit worried.

"Oh, of course, very much. But I haven't got a date, so it will be quite lonely during the slow dances when you girls are off with your prince charming. Not that I'm not excited for you, I most certainly am, I just think it might be a bit depressing, seeing all the girls that have someone that love them." I corrected myself every time I said something that might offend them, returning my teeth to my lower lip again.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but we all turned around when we heard footsteps.

"Getting ready already?" Ronald asked us, turning his head slightly.

Ginny shrieked. "RON! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T SEE LUNA YET! SHE'S NOT ALL READY YET! GO! GO!" She pushed him out of the room without letting him get a word of protest in.

"Ginny! You made it seem like they were going _together_ or something." Hermione shuttered when she said the word 'together', as if it would make me feel any better.

I bit my lip still, knowing deeply that Ron hated it when I did that, but it was a habit.

"Well, still. I think it's wrong for any boys to see any girls before they're ready." Ginny snapped, returning the curling iron to my hair.

"And…done!" Ginny exclaimed happily a few minutes later.

I stood up and smiled at them. "I'd better go get ready…fully." I smiled at them, and they nodded in dismissal.

I retreated to my dormitory where my dress was proudly hanging over the end of my bed.

It was a floor-length white dress with gold glittered designs around the bottom and up to the waistband, which was a gold band that stopped the gold design until the gold straps that tied around my neck in a halter, tied with a graceful bow that was unfortunately covered by my hair.

I pulled the dress on, tied the straps and looked myself over in the mirror.

The way Ginny had done my hair was in long curls with two pieces from the front tied back like a headband and fastened in such a way in the back that it looked like a flower. She had found a hairpin with a small jewel in the middle and placed it in my hair like the center of the flower.

I replaced my radish earrings with dangles with golden flowers on the end, hanging to my mid-neck, and the hair was pulled back nicely enough that the earrings were in full view.

I finished the outfit with a necklace that matched the earrings and a pair of gold shoes that my roommate, Jeslyn had lent me saying that if I messed them up in any way that I'd wake up in the black lake. I thought that was a bit harsh, but it definitely got the message across.

I looked at my clock. **7:15** it read. I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror once more before starting off to the Great Hall.

I walked down the halls slowly, with the knowledge that I was late already, but not wanting to make a scene by walking the halls while everyone was there, causing them to stare at me.

When I arrived at the Hall, everyone was already there, and all dancing. I quickly spotted Hermione, looking beautiful in a sky blue gown with silver flowers along the bottom and top, but just the plain blue in the middle. I smiled at the sight of someone familiar and walked slowly to her, but halfway there noticing Harry was with her.

I approached them with caution, being a bit afraid of messing something up, but I was then relieved to see that Ginny was with them too.

Ginny looked just as breath-takingly beautiful as Hermione, wearing an ankle-length pale purple dress with a deep purple bow around her waist and her hair in a waterfall braid as I had done it earlier.

I walked almost over to them, but stopped short when I saw the fourth member of their company. Was that…Draco Malfoy? What was he doing with Harry Potter's group of friends?

I shook the thought out of my head, remembering what my mum always told me. _Before you judge someone, walk a mile in their shoes. If you still don't like them, you are a mile away and have their shoes._ The thought of my mum made me smile, walking confidently over to them _finally_.

"Luna!" Hermione gasped, eyeing my dress completely. "You look…amazing!" She smiled and hugged me.

"I could say the same to you!" I smiled and looked at her dress again, then turning to Ginny.

"Ginny, I love your dress!" Ginny looked down and messed with it a bit.

"I don't like it much; it was my mother's. But I guess it's okay, thanks to yours and Hermione's hair and makeup skills." She smiled.

"You clean up nicely, Looney." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to the blonde Slytherin behind me.

"Likewise," I smiled, turning back to Harry. "Harry, your hair isn't all messy!" I exclaimed, realizing soon after that that sounded rude, but it still made him chuckle.

"So I've heard." He smiled brightly, looking at Hermione once again, seeming completely in shock of how amazing she looked. Then again, we all were.

"Luna! You have to see this!" My roommate, Jeslyn came up and pulled me away from my friends and Draco. _Oi, that sounded rude._

"What?" I asked as she pulled me further, over to a table set up in the far end of the room. When we got to the table, Ron was sitting there, reading a book obviously assigned by Hermione.

"Bye!" She exclaimed, running away, nearly tripping over her dress.

_There's a reason she brought me here. I just need to find out what,_ I was thinking when Ron put down his book and looked up at me for a moment. A very _long_ moment.

I was getting the feeling like he was staring at me when he seemed to remove his eyes from me and look down at the floor, obviously noticing that I was confused as to his staring.

"Hello, Ronald." I blushed and sat next to him.

His eyes were shut as he removed his face from facing the floor, but opened them when he turned his head towards me.

"Luna, you look…" He said quietly, the first words I had heard him say all night, but I didn't hear the last word, and apparently, neither did he. "You look beautiful." His ears were quickly reddening, spreading quickly to his face.

"Thank you." We were both looking down for a moment, before I decided to break the silence. "So, did you hear about the newest edition to Harry, Hermione and Ginny's group?" I figured he did, but at least we weren't sitting in deafening silence.

"No. Who is it?" He replied quickly, seeming happy with a subject change.

"Draco Malfoy." The name instantly made him lift his face from looking down.

"That little _ferret_ is with my _sister_?" He sounded a bit angry.

"He wasn't being rude at all when I went over there. And my mum always says 'Before you judge someone, walk a mile in their shoes. If you still don't like them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes.'" I said to him, trying to make him laugh a bit, and it worked.

"I suppose so," He smiled at me for a moment, then looking down again.

I bit on my lip, trying to resist the urge to scream 'Oh, Ronald! I miss you!' and throw myself into his arms.

"Luna," He said quietly.

"Ronald," I said quietly in return.

"I miss you," We whispered simultaneously. The gasps escaped us like they did when we accidently had our first kiss.

I looked up, and brown eyes met silver ones.

"You…miss me?" He asked weakly.

"You miss _me_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," We said at the same time. "So much," Ron whispered.

As if on cue, a slow song began to play to cut off any further conversation on the subject.

_Oh, please just ask me to dance._ I hoped silently.

Ron stood up and held his hand out.

I placed mine in his and he walked me across the room.

He placed his hands around my waist gently and I placed mine on his shoulders and the lyrics began to play.

_Don't go to bed yet, love, I think it's too early and we just need a little time to ourselves,_

I looked across the room and saw Hermione and Harry dancing closely, and Ginny dancing with Draco, which didn't really surprise me, but I looked back up at Ronald before he got curious as to what I was looking at and found his sister dancing with the boy who made us break up in the first place.

I looked up and our eyes met again. Ron's face was red as ever, nearly matching his hair color, but his eyes never left mine.

_So Goodnight Moon, and Goodnight you, when you're all that I think about, all that I dream about, how'd I ever breathe without?_

_A goodnight kiss from Goodnight you, the kind of hope they all talk about, the kind of feeling we sing about, sit in our bedroom and read aloud like a passage from Goodnight Moon_.

"I like this song," I said quietly.

"It's great, isn't it?" Ron smiled, wrapping his arms all the way around my waist so that they met in the back and I was pulled closer to him.

I locked my fingers together behind his neck and rested my head on his chest.

_I saw my Juliet come, graceful, down the stairs_

_It's hard to miss the way her eyes light up the room _

_and steal the air, do you feel us falling? _

'_Cause I can feel us falling, do you feel us falling?_

The music slowly faded out and everyone removed themselves from their partners except Ron and I.

Saturday (Ron's P.O.V.) 8:37 PM

As Luna and I were dancing, millions of thoughts swirled around in my head, but my eyes never left hers.

The song ended by fading out and everyone pulled apart from eachother, except me and Luna.

I held her gently in my arms even though the next song was completely fast and everyone else was dancing like maniacs.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door,_

_Your body's cold, but, girl, we're getting so warm,_

I pulled away from her gently and slowly and walked back to the table, knowing that she would follow me.

I sat down where I was before, and she sat a bit closer to me than she was before.

I held her hand gently in a silence not _nearly_ as dreadful as the last, and not even a bit painful.

We were both sitting there in for a moment before we both did something crazy, but we both did it.

I grabbed Luna by behind her neck and pressed my lips against hers at the same time she grabbed my arm and went to kiss me, almost as if it was planned.

_C'mon, shake, shake, shake, shake, a-Shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, Shake it_

We pulled away after nine seconds, the both of us in shock that we kissed.

"Luna," I whispered, feeling a bit stupid that I even kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"No!" She gasped. "Thank you," She replied quietly, hugging me.

"Luna," _She misses you too. Just do it. She still likes you._ I closed my eyes. "Will you please take me back?" I whispered to her.

She sighed and looked up at me, her face looking as if she was completely in pain.

"I can't." She closed her eyes and put her face in her hands. "With daddy still in the hospital, and all the stress that's going on, I can't right now."

"When can you?" I asked her quietly.

"Ask me again in one week. That's when daddy is supposed to get out of the hospital, and if he does I'll be incredibly happy and I will take you back, but if he doesn't, then I'll have to say no again." Luna explained to me with a sound of tears in her voice.

"Please don't cry. I'm just…just Ron." I repeated what she had said the first time she had ever rejected me.

"Just Ron?" She repeated. "No. You're not. But I can get over it." She sat up and was biting her lip so hard I was afraid it'd bleed again. She wiped the tears off her face and fixed her hair.

"I need to go…" She lied, standing up and walking away from me without me getting to say goodbye. It was like Cinderella, only you know, she didn't leave her shoe or anything.

I watched painfully as the girl that I loved walked away from me.

_One week._

**SOO, I did NOT give up on this story, guys. I would NEVER want to. I stopped because I was helping my grandma move out of her old house, and I had to share a room so I couldn't write :P**

**But I can now, so look forward to more R/L drama and more H/HR romance, and much more not-on-the-down-low D/G. Sooooo, bye! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
